


In Every Way

by DoyouwantaJellyBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoyouwantaJellyBaby/pseuds/DoyouwantaJellyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock admits to himself something very important concerning a certain John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Way

I’d told you I wasn’t interested,  
As I wasn’t at the time.  
But ever since then that idea has festered,  
And completely taken over my mind.

You trusted me and accepted me,  
You overwhelmed me with your loyalty.  
You cared for me and ensured my safety,  
Hell, you killed a man for me!

I’ll never get enough of your exclamations,  
Of “Fantastic”, “Amazing” or “Brilliant”.  
Whenever I make one of my deductions,  
To stop myself smiling I really can’t.

So can you please explain to me,  
This new feeling that blooms in my chest.  
When I look around and see you standing there,  
And I feel like I’ve been blessed.

I wish I were as brave as you,  
Just for a moment, so I could say.  
How although I am married to my work,  
You have become my work in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my Tumblr is http://doyouwantanawesomejellybaby.tumblr.com


End file.
